UE Character Creation
UE Homepage | Rules Page | Terms Page Character Creation is handled as described in the Anima Corebook, unless other wise indicated below. The UE setting is based off of Core Exalted, which in turn draws heavly from Manga/Anime roots, and has a stronger oriental or asian feel than does Core Anima Beyond Fantasy. =Online Game= Players creating characters for my online game are restricted to creating Heroic Motals. (50 AP, 3 CP, 600 DP, Characteristic maximum of 10, with a single characterisitic at 11, may not learn Inhumanity or Zen) =Characteristics Generation= UE does not use any of the random charcteristic generation methods found on pg.8 of the Anima book. A point buy method is used instead to ensure a level playing field among PC of the same character type. (Mortal, Hero, Exalt, etc.) Characters start with a pool of Attribute Points (AP) with which to purchase ratings in the eight core stats; Strenght, Dexterity, Agility, Constitution, Intelligence, Power, Willpower, and Perception. The cost in AP to purchase a given rating is identical to the DP cost found on Table 81, pg. 282 of the Anima corebook, which is replicated below for conviennce. This system alters several different areas of the core rules which are covered below. Characteristic Generation Rules #Attributes Points are completly seperate from Development Points (DP, Anima pg. 12), Background Points (BP, Not yet implemented) and Creation Points (CP, Anima pg. 015). AP and only AP maybe used to purchase starting characteristics. ##'The AP cost given in the table is the total cost to purchase a characteristic at that rating. i.e. A rating of 8 costs 8 AP, a rating of 10 costs 15 AP' #Charcter type determines starting AP, maximum physical and mental stats, and minimum stat values. ##Minimum values apply to both types of stats. ##'All players are creating Heroic Mortals which have a normal maximum characteristic value of 10, but may have a single stat rated at 11.' ##Maximum values apply to both character creation and stat increases from level gain. ##Strenght above 10 does not provide carrying capacity beyond that provided at 10. #Heroic Mortals who possess the Gift, access to Ki Abilities or Psychic powers are known as Enlightened Motals. #'At this time creation of Nephilum Characters is prohibited, as Anima's Nephlium are represented by the various types of half-bloods in setting and will use slightly modified rules which are not yet implemented.' Half-blood's are the results of mateing's between a Mortal and some from of supernatural being. There are Half-Bloods decended from the Exalted, Demons, Fair Folk, Gods & Elementals, and the Dead. #The following advantages and disadvtages related to characteristic generation are not available. Add One to a Characteristic, Increase One Characteristic to Nine, Repeat a Characteristic Roll, Deduct Two Points From a Characteristic, Unattractive, and You Suck as a Person. #Additional Attribute Points maybe purhases at the cost of 1 Creation Point for 5 additonal Attribute Points. #7 Attribute Points maybe exchanged for 1 additional Creation Point. This may only be done once. PC Character Type Table Heroic Mortals may have a single characteristic at 11. All player's are creating Heroic Mortals, which have the same amount of Creation Points and Development Points as a standarad Anima Character. The other character types are listed here only for reference purposes. Characteristic AP Cost Tabel The cost in Attribute Points to gain a give characteristic rating. The type category lists the minimum and maximum values for the most common charcter types. Exalted are still required to develop Inhumanity and Zen to take advantage of there increased maximums. Heroic Mortals can only have a single characteristic at 11, either physical (phy) or mental (men) =Apperance= All Characters starts with an Appearance of 4 which can be increased by 2 points for 1 AP, max 10. Or you can reduce it to 2 and gain an extra 2 AP. (Which is far less valuable than the 1 CP that the unattractive disadvantage would provide.) Relative Apperance scores have an effect on the application of some social skills, its much more difficult for an Apperance 2 male to seduce an Apperance 8 female than it would be for an Apperance 10 male, regardless of how charming he maybe. (No matter what they say a great sense of humor is not the first thing a woman notices about a man.) =Restricted Advantages and Disadvantages= For the time being the following Advanatage and Disadvantages may not be selected during character creation. The reason being that this is my first time running an Anima based game and the restricted options are either vaugely defined, tend to be problematic in play, or relate to random characteristic generation methods. #'All players are creating Heroic Mortals characters which start with the standard 3 Creation Points.' #'Players may have a maximum of 3 seperate Disadvantages' #'Players must have access to magic or psyionics to take Disadvantages relating to them.' Artifact, Charm, Disquieting, Animal Affinity, Starting Wealth, Blind, Deafness, Mute, Serious Illness, Unfortunate, Add One to a Characteristic, Increase One Characteristic to Nine, Repeat a Characteristic Roll, Deduct Two Points From a Characteristic, Unattractive, and You Suck as a Person. =Starting Wealth and Equipment= All character's start as middle class and have 2 Gold Coins (GC) with which to purchase general equipment. Character's with Combat Modules start with a single basic weapon with which they are proficient or with a suit of common armor and a hand ax or dagger. Character's may only start play with items that are commonly available. No uncommon, rare, exceptional, magical, or items with a +X are available. =General Restrictions= #Heroic Mortals may not purchase the Inhumanity or Zen Ki abilities. They are restricted to non-human beings and the Exalted. Given that the Exalted are Heroic Mortals that have been granted power by the Incarnae it is possible for PC's to be Exalted after play starts. =Archtype Rules= Specific character creation rules for each Archytype categorgy. These are NOT absolute unbreakable rules set in stone. I am willing to work with you to create the type of character you desire (with in limites). MOST IMPORTANTLY I AM NEW TO USING THE ANIMA RULESET. IF YOU FEEL THAT A GIVEN RESTRICTION OR RULEING IS PROBLEMATIC OR POORLY CONCIEVED. PLEASE LET ME KNOW ABOUT IT AND WHY YOU FEEL THAT WAY. Well thought out and valid objection's will likely result in a change. "I think it sucks" on the other hand will not. Martial As mentioned previously the UE setting is based off of Core Exalted, which in turn draws heavly from Manga/Anime roots, and has a stronger oriental or asian feel than does Core Anima Beyond Fantasy, hence it has a slightly different standard weapon mix and weapon availability. The information preseneted here supersedes that presented in the Anima core book. #'Armor & Weapons' ##All areas of Creation (the name of the setting world) use a mix of oriental and european type weapons and armors. ##PC are free to start with proficincy with any type of weapons, but may only start play with a common availablity weapon. ##'Regardless of starting weapon skills PC MAY NOT START PLAY WITH Katanas, Duel Katanas, and No-Dachi. These weapons have limited availablity due to the greater skill required to contstruct them. ##PC's who choose to start with a set of armor are restricted to armors with common availabiity. #'Martial Arts''' ##Characters may start play with any basic Martial Art. ##Advanced Martial Arts are restricted, and must be learned for special teachers. ##Each Advanced Martial Art give access to specific Supernatural Martial Arts. ##Supernatual Martial Arts are a form of Essence Manipulation. #'Ki Abilities, Dominion Techniques, and Supernatural Martial Arts' ##Ki Abilities & Dominion Techniques are learned as parts of specific Supernatural Marital Arts or other specilized training, and must be purchased as part of such sets. That having been said, I am willing to work with player's to create customized styles. ##Ki Abilities and Dominion Techniques are a form of Essence Manipulation as defined in the setting. Psychers #'Psychic abilites are considered a form of Essence Manipulation in setting (as are spell casting, summoning, Ki Abilities, and Dominion Techs), but function as written unless specifically stated otherwise.' Mystic General rules regarding Mystic characters. Spell Caster Rules #Player characters are require to have The Gift advanatage to be able to cast spells; as standard for the Anima ruleset. ##Some Supernatural beings including some types of Exalted have a more limited casting ability that does not require the Gift. #The Gift the character to freely develop any path of magic except Necromancy which is restricted for setting reasons. ##Exceptions maybe granted as part of a character concept with good reason and prior GM approval. #'Starting Magic Level' ##Mystic Archatypes start with 1/2 maximum Magic Level. ##Mixed Archayptes start with 1/4 maximum Magic Level. #'Magic Paths and Starting Spells Known' ##PC may freely develop any path of magic, save Necromancy which is restricted, using the standards Anima rules on pg. 112, this option is refered to as Mastering a path. ##Players may also choose to learn specific spells using Table 57: Choosing Spells, Anima pd. 113.; but are restricted to Spells of level 50 or lower. This method is refered too as Cherry Picking. ##Developing a Path in opposition to a Path already known, costs twice as many Magic Level points as normal, regardless of it the path is being Mastered or the spell was Cherry Picked. Which Path is considered to have been learned first makes a big difference in the total number of spells known. The path learned first (normaly cost) is the Dominant Path. ###'Mastering Both Paths': The higher level path is Dominant. ###'Mastering One, Cherry Picking One': The Mastered path is always Dominant. ###'Cherry Picking Both': The lowest level path is Dominant. The character learned the basics from one path and picked up a higher level spell from another path. Summoning Category:UE Category:UE Rules Category:UE PC Rules